Everyone should have a Mask
by Captain Keeta
Summary: A young Terminian is cursed to an eternity as a monster, unless he can find a cure before his heart stops. As the time draws closer, he questions whether being cured is what he really wants. Shounen-ai Warning


Saif gripped his mother's hand tightly, looking to and fro. Clock Town was so big...and so busy. This was his first time attending The Carnival of Time, so he was a little unsure of what he was supposed to do.

All these people. All these **masked** people. It was rather frightening, really.

His brothers had run ahead, wearing their own masks. They had been working on those masks for weeks and weeks. Nasir's mask, a mass of vibrant reds and oranges, was supposed to be some kind of wild cat. Essa, his second brother, wore a blue and green bird mask, complete with a ridiculously long beak.

"Momma...why is everyone wearing a mask?" he murmured, tugging on her arm to get her attention.

She glanced down at him, pulling up her own mask. His Momma was really pretty, he thought. Big dark eyes, and curly dark hair like his.

Sabeen smiled. "They're wearing masks to honor the Giants, dear. Every year, we celebrate the passing of time, and the changing of the seasons by holding this festival. It's our hope that the Giants will bless the coming year."

"...oh. So why don't I have a mask?"

"That's because your brothers and I were very busy. I myself am using my old mask. Don't worry. We'll make you your own mask for next year." Sabeen patted Saif's head lovingly, and he smiled up at her. Even if his Momma was busy, she tried so hard to be there for all of them. Things would be easier if his Dad was here...

"Is Dad coming to the Festival?"

His mother pulled her mask down over her face again. "..no, Saif. Your father isn't coming. He doesn't like the Festival."

"He's -never- around." he grumped, scuffing his foot on the cobblestone street.

"His work keeps him very busy, and he comes home whenever he can. You know that."

Sabeen sounded unsure, as though she was reassuring herself, and not her 8 year old son. He -would- come back. Eventually. He always did. Sometimes it took years, but he came back. That was the way things were. She smiled bitterly, grateful for the mask. She didn't need her children to see the tears on her cheeks.

"Saif, dear, go with your brothers. They're going to go play some games."

Saif nodded slowly and reluctantly let go of his mother's hand. He was always so nervous to be separated from her. "O-okay, Momma."

The little boy ran off after his older brothers, trying very hard to keep up with his short legs. It was difficult, as his brothers were already 12 and 14, and were so gangly and long-legged.

"Essa! Nasir! Waaaait!" he wailed. His brothers, however, didn't hear him over the crowd and just kept going, until they disappeared amongst all the masked people.

Panicked, Saif stopped and looked back, hoping his mother was close by. She too had disappeared. "Momma?"

"Momma!" he yelled, running through the crowd, tugging on the arm of every woman he approached. Each of them pulled up their masks and glowered down at him.

He searched for what seemed like ages, but was in fact mere minutes. Time in a child's eyes was rather skewed. Saif stopped and sat on the steps nearest the laundry pool, weeping quietly. He was lost, alone and frightened.

A long shadow fell over the crying child. Saif blinked and looked up. In front of him stood pasty man, with red hair, a pot belly, and slit eyes like a keaton. He shivered and scooched away from the man.

"Why, little boy. You have no mask." he cooed, leaning in close. Saif blinked at him in confusion.

"Everyone should have a mask." he said with a chuckle.

Rifling around in his pack, he produced a gnarled wooden mask and handed it to Saif. He looked at the thing, and then at the crowd. They were all wearing the bright colorful masks that represented their guardian gods.

"But...everyone is wearing the Giant Masks..."

The grinning man cracked open one narrow, beady eye and his smile faded. "Sometimes, we must accept the things we are given, no matter how unpleasant."

Saif stared down at the mask, not really understanding the man's words. But he nodded and put the mask on. The man grinned again. "Good boy."

He stood and dusted himself off, looking down at Saif once more. "That mask will terrify most, and they will shy away from you. But there will be those that understand that it's just a mask, and they won't be afraid. Have fun, little monster." He patted Saif on the head and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
